


Rose Bud

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Hand Feeding, Humorous Ending, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Kaidoh leans out of the kitchen to see who Hazue's greeting at the door. It had to have been a friend for Hazue to greet them with less than the strictest politeness, but Kaidoh had expected a fellow student.Kawamura - on his doorstep and looking pretty stunning in a dark suit, smiling indulgently and nervously under his brother's unwavering stare - is a surprise, but a pleasant one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> repost from LJ

Christmas is a habitual time in Kaidoh's household. He and his mother help Hazue bake cookies for his class during the evening of the Eve, and from within his study, Kaidoh's father wraps his mother's present in secret. Kaidoh's in the kitchen rolling out the dough for sugar cookies, flour (thanks to a mix of Hazue and his own clumsiness) halfway up his arms and across his face, when the doorbell rings.  
  
An awkward sort of uncertainty settles on Kaidoh's shoulders as he leans out of the kitchen to see who Hazue's greeting at the door. It had to have been a friend for Hazue to greet them with less than the strictest politeness, but Kaidoh had expected a fellow student - a girl, maybe, though he doesn't think Hazue's really any more interested in dating than he is anything else. Kawamura - on his doorstep and looking pretty stunning in a dark suit, smiling indulgently and nervously under his brother's unwavering stare - is a surprise, but a pleasant one.  
  
"Let him in, Hazue," Kaidoh calls out as he dusts the flour off his hands and ruffles his brother's hair as Hazue slips past him to take up Kaidoh's position with the rolling pin. "I didn't expect to see you over holidays, sempai."  
  
Kawamura ducks his head - embarassed but smiling with humor. "Neither did I, to be honest." He shifts from foot to foot in the doorway, hands tucked behind his back. Kaidoh absently admires the stretch of red shirt. "But Dad's got a date with this lady and-"  
  
Kaidoh nods fervently to stave off anything more revealing; he really doesn't want to know what's brought Kawamura to his doorstep with such good looks as opposed to someone else's doorstep, but he's not about to complain. He tilts his head sharply toward the dining room. "If you want, you can join us. There's always room for one more at the table."  
  
In truth, it'll be snug. Their dining table is small and Kawamura is as tall and broad shouldered as the largest of the men attending his college, but a glance at his mother shows her pulling out place settings for a fifth place at the table.  
  
"Actually," Kawamura shifts a little more and out of the corner of his eye, Kaidoh sees his mother pause with a plate in her hands. Pulling his hands from behind his back, Kawamura holds out a rose toward Kaidoh. "Actually, I was hoping you'd join _me_."  
  
From within the kitchen, Kaidoh's mother is already putting away both his and Kawamura's place mats, and Hazue is quietly chortling into his hands. It seems Kaidoh's decision has already been made for him; not that he minds, really, but it would have been nice to have the luxury to at least _seem_ reluctant.  
  
Kawamura smiles a little sheepishly, but the rose droops within his fingertips. "Um, that is-" he chuckles and his hand sweeps back to rub at his neck, "that is, if you'd like to. I mean, you don't have to. I can always..." He falters, just slightly and scrunches his brows in such a way that Kaidoh almost feels sorry for not speaking up quickly. Kawamura keeps on smiling: "I guess I can always ask someone else."  
  
"That won't be necessary," Kaidoh's mother says from the depths of the kitchen and Hazue's laughter becomes a little more choked. The blush that rises on Kawamura's cheeks (Kaidoh suspects with a growing sense of resignation) matches Kaidoh's own. His mother smiles sweetly at him: "Isn't that right, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Right," he murmurs and pushes himself from the wall. "Let me just get my jacket."  
  
-==-  
  
Kawamura's standing on the doorstep when Kaidoh comes back downstairs, pulling a worn a sweater jacket and wrapping a scarf around his neck. When he passes the living room, Kaidoh's father silently ushers a small present into his hands, ignoring the roll of his son's eyes with an conspiratorial wink. His fingers fiddling with the rose stem, Kawamura looks completely uncomfortable when Kaidoh arrives at his shoulder.  
  
It's kind of funny to see Kawamura looking so out of sorts when he's dressed up so handsomely, and Kaidoh hopes it has nothing to do with himself looking so... _grunge_ in comparison. (Those worries are laid to rest when Kawamura's look of relief forms in an instant.) Still, Kaidoh merely makes a sweeping (approving) appraisal - to which Kawamura fidgets with the rose and fusses with the cuffs of his sleeves - and thinks that his senior must have some sort of plan in mind already.  
  
"So..." he starts, fingers curling around the wrapped box in his pocket.  
  
Kawamura's smile - gentle and sweet and genuine - is infectious. Kaidoh finds himself returning it the second he sees it, and ducks his head quickly to hide his smile and the flush of his cheeks that seems determined never to give him a moment's peace.  
  
He holds an elbow out to Kaidoh. "Let's take a walk," Kawamura offers.  
  
It's absurd, Kaidoh thinks as he loops his hand in the crook of Kawamura's arm and buries his discomfiture in the petals of the rose once its in his hand. At first, it's merely a pleasure to be walking next to a man so done up, and if he presses his fingertips hard enough, he can begin to feel the heat of a well-trained body seeping through the coat and suit jacket.   
  
And then, Kawamura looks down at him with a gaze that's a little awed, a little pleased.   
  
So, maybe it's been a while since he's had a guy look at him like that, or maybe it's because it's the Christmas season and there's snow crunching underneath his shoes. Maybe it's because Kawamura's body is so very warm when Kaidoh closes the space between them, but even besides that, it's all Kaidoh can do to keep from wondering through the easy silence about what Kawamura will do if he turns them together and slips his hands underneath his coat.  
  
"Taka-san?" Kaidoh murmurs the name into the flower and tightens his grip on the older man's arm. "Where are we going?"  
  
Kawamura straightens. "Ah- Well-" He laughs and his eyes, when they turn toward Kaidoh once more, are unapologetically hopeful. "Would you like some sushi?"  
  
-==-  
  
Kaidoh doesn't expect going back to Kawamura's restaurant. It's starkly different from its usual crowdedness with just the two of them behind the counter, clean hands finding ingredients. Kaidoh sits on the sidelines for the first roll, content to watch Kawamura at his finest - having shed his black coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt - using the grace and skill of experience to make their first order of dinner into art. He watches a little too avidly as Kaidoh takes his first bite, and grins at Kaidoh's approval before ushering him toward the cutting board.  
  
Kaidoh's attempt at art and grace and skill fails utterly. At his noise of frustration, Kawamura moves behind him to help.  
  
"Here," Kawamura directs and his voice is right against Kaidoh's temple. "Like this."  
  
Kaidoh struggles with cutting the cucumber into the narrow, perfect slices that Kawamura manages, but Kawamura's hands cover his and guide the knife smoothly. Even with the other man guiding him, he still feels shaky laying the salmon next to the cucumber next to the avocado. The roll ends up slightly lopsided and rice spills out of the ends, but it's still considerably better than Kaidoh's first try. When he begins to cut the roll, Kawamura covers Kaidoh's hands again, fingers lacing with Kaidoh's over the knife handle, chuckling when some of the pieces fall apart as soon as they're separated from the whole.  
  
It's hard not to notice the way his shoulder blades fit snugly between Kawamura's arms, or the way Kawamura bends his laugh into the crook of his neck. When Kawamura dips a piece of sushi into the soy sauce (no wasabi, he'd remembered) and lifts it to Kaidoh's lips, Kaidoh doesn't hesitate to open up for it, accept the salty taste of it while his lids droop, and find the remaining grains of sticky rice on Kawamura's fingers by touch alone. Kaidoh's certain now - by the way Kawamura's breath goes still and his body moves that much closer - of what he wants to happen.  
  
"Kaidoh-"  
  
His lips, when Kaidoh finds them with his own, are dry, smooth, warm. Kawamura responds at first hesitantly, then with steadily more confidence. Kawamura's hands pull him close, and Kaidoh happily loses himself in heavy warmth and a firm body. The red shirt feels as thin as rice paper beneath his fingers, like the scrape of his nails (Kawamura groans against mouth) would rip it clean away.  
  
"Takashi, you said-" Oh, it's more difficult than Kaidoh thought to stop kissing. "You said your father is gone, right?"  
  
"Ah," Kawamura's eyes crack open from being screwed so tightly shut, "yes?"  
  
Kaidoh's hand slips between them, cups the hard length between Kawamura's legs. "Then, how about you and I-"  
  
"Upstairs," Kawamura moans, hands already fisting in Kaidoh's t-shirt, and pulls him along.  
  
-==-  
  
Kawamura's bed is small for two men of their height, but Kaidoh hardly cares to notice when Kawamura's legs are spread beneath his palms and Kawamura's cock is a thick presence between his lips. The hardwood floor bites into Kaidoh's knees - _gonna leave bruises_ \- and the man above him muffles all sorts of sounds by biting down on his fist. Even so, the hand on the back of Kaidoh's neck gently massages, urging quietly while the main body trembles and aches as if it were in pain.   
  
Kaidoh suckles him deeper, welcoming the nudge at the back of his throat with a hum that has Kawamura's fingers tugging at his hair. This man has been edging him toward this destination all night, Kaidoh thinks and tilts his head against the pull of his hair, swallows Kawamura down with a hard tongue and a bit of teeth. It's a vengeful satisfaction to hear Kawamura finally break and sound out his pleasure like he should be.  
  
"Wait, wait-"  
  
And isn't that just what Kaidoh should expect from Kawamura, who _is_ just as alternately timid and passionate as Kaidoh remembers? Still, he pulls back, even though he'd been so hoping to feel the pulse of Kawamura's cock against his tongue after the sushi - pulls back as if every sound dropped from Kawamura's mouth hadn't been a series of leisurely tugs at his cock. So, he lets Kawamura fall from his lips with a sharp lick, and Kawamura hisses before bending to kiss him, take the taste of precome and slick skin from his mouth.   
  
The taste of him is sweet - Kaidoh will remember that later - and the feel of him is harsher, rougher, than it had been downstairs. When Kaidoh opens up beneath him, there's no hesitant response - just the wet slide of a tongue reaching out for his and insistent pressure as he cranes for more, for more, for more, for everything.   
  
"You're so," Kawamura begins as he pulls Kaidoh to his lap.  
  
Kaidoh can't help the smug feeling that warms his cheeks and encourages him to brace himself on either side of Kawamura's shoulders. "Yeah?"  
  
Kawamura's mouth is hot against his collar bone. "Can I?" His hands frame Kaidoh's hips, thumbs pressing into the hollows until Kaidoh is squirming downward and away from the tingling rush that grips his cock. "You're so beautiful. I want-"  
  
Kaidoh finds the lube himself before Kawamura can finish his sentence. Reaches for Kawamura's bedside drawers until he finds the tube and when Kawamura's fingers finally slip inside him, it's like a long awaited bliss that has Kaidoh openly moaning and rocking back against his hand. And Kawamura's so achingly gentle about it that it drives Kaidoh crazy - such a slow stretching, the agonizing path to the pleasant fullness Kawamura's been leading him to from the moment he'd arrived on Kaidoh's doorstep.  
  
"Oh, please," Kaidoh gasps, folding his fingers against the wall behind Kawamura. "Please just-"  
  
"Not yet," Kawamura tells him firmly and Kaidoh whimpers as the fingers inside him crook a little and worm their way deeper. "I want to see you like this for a little longer."  
  
The drop in Kawamura's voice shivers against Kaidoh's skin. It takes effort to continue holding himself up. His legs feel unsteady, but he spreads them as far as he dares and cries out when Kawamura suddenly finds the sweet spot inside him. Kaidoh's knees slip at the sharp rush of heat pulsing through him, and though Kawamura catches him with a hand under his ass, the rest of him slumps forward - forearms flat against the wall, face buried against Kawamura's cheek, and chest heaving for breath while his hips go searching back.  
  
"Yes, that's it," Kawamura says, and Kaidoh has but a moment to wonder at the warmly pleased sound of his voice before his thick, slick cock is nudging at Kaidoh's entrance, pushing inward with a burning glide. Kawamura nuzzles against him, "Just like that."  
  
A moan shudders it's way through Kaidoh's throat. _It's so good_ to feel a low burn coiling at the small of his back and Kaidoh's grateful - _grateful_ \- that Kawamura can make it good. He swivels his hips, wanting to make it good for Kawamura too, smiling to himself at the sounds he wrenches from the other man.   
  
Kawamura wraps his arms around Kaidoh, hands resting on the back of his ribs, sliding down to the swell of his ass. Kaidoh knows what Kawamura's searching for even before his fingers find the place where they're joined. Kaidoh tenses reflexively and snaps his teeth lightly at Kawamura's earlobe, in warning, before lifting his hips and dropping back down with a slow - _oh, so slow_ \- grind.  
  
The hitch in Kawamura's breath makes Kaidoh want to do it again. So, he does, again and again - rides him without pause. There's amazement at the fit of their bodies, and the hot blood-rush of urgency blocks out all sound until Kawamura groans, low and rough. Kawamura pulls him down and thrusts upward and Kaidoh gets lost in the way his head swims, the way the room dips and twists, the way his legs automatically reach and wrap around Kawamura's waist. He hits the mattress with little more than an ease of his arousal as the cock inside him slips, twists, and bumps with their movement.  
  
Then Kawamura is braced and ready and - _there's that awed and hopeful expression again_ \- thrusting into him with a glowing eagerness, like the only thing he'd hoped for tonight was to give Kaidoh pleasure. Kaidoh's clutching at Kawamura's arms as _that_ thought hits him. His breath catches in his throat immediately before breaking into a croon; Kawamura is looking at him, so full of open-eyed clarity, and his eyes are bright and his teeth are catching at his lip, strangling noises Kaidoh would rather hear.  
  
Kawamura shifts, then, and Kaidoh demands that unreceding presence again, hooking one heel into Kawamura's back, and once more until warmth spills against his chest and deep in his body, until the rapture shivers down to his toes and right back through to his fingertips.  
  
Afterward, his hands reach for Kawamura's face, smoothing his brow and carding through the short spikes of hair. The calm, exhausted expression on the other man's face makes Kaidoh want to say or do something, but his throat feels raw and his body doesn't feel like it could move for another _week_ , let alone in the next minute. Kaidoh's heavy limbed and already his eyes are slipping closed in the wake of pleasure.  
  
"You gave me a rose," he murmurs sleepily as Kawamura tucks him against his shoulder, and half remembers the package still waiting in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Is that all it took?" Kawamura asks into his hair. "I should have given that to you ages ago."  
  
-==-  
  
The package from his father - with its pink wrapping and a cute, red bow - is dwarfed in Kawamura's hands the following morning. Off the other man's inquiring look, Kaidoh only shakes his head, but he nearly chokes on pancakes when the box is revealed.  
  
They're condoms.


End file.
